Mischief's Daughter: Outtakes
by viridianaln9
Summary: Outtakes of Mischief's Daughter


**Mischief's Daughter: Outtakes **

Summary: **Outtakes of Mischief's Daughter. **

Note: **So this will be short chapters, of things I cannot get to in the main story. You guys can ask to see certain things but if I am putting them in the main story I won't be able to put them here. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Nightmare before Christmas it belongs to Tim Burton. Or the Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida .I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Mischief's Daughter: Outtakes **

**One: Meeting The Seasons **

"Hello, Old Man Winter." Mother Nature told him politely.

"May I help you, Mother Nature?" he asked her.

"Yes, I need a representative of Winter in the meetings if you are indispose to go." She told him. The smile that Old Man Winter held was smug and it caused Mother Nature to become wary, she knew very well that even if the Man in the Moon put her in this position. Old Man Winter had been married to the first Mother Nature, who had been killed by her Father's Nightmares. She had no idea what he could do to her, since he had threatened to put the world in another Ice Age many years ago when he was weeping.

"You want Jakeline to take my place." It was statement not a question.

"She is your heir, it would be normal for her to join the others."

"Tell me, has the Man in Moon replaced the other Spirits, last I heard the Nightmares had killed them."

"No, I did the Man in Moon helped me choose."

"Ah, interesting." Old Man Winter told her.

"Thank-you."

"Don't thank me, dear." Old Man Winter told her. "You don't have a stubborn grand-daughter to convince to take her title seriously."

"Then, I wish you luck." She told him before disappearing. Old Man Winter looked around and breathed in. he knew that he could ignore it, it was normal for Winter Spirit to be isolators, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Icicle!" Old Man Winter screamed.

"Yes your Highness." Icicle told him.

"Get my granddaughter from wherever she hid herself in." Old Man Winter told him.

"Yes, sire."

#

Jakeline was moving around the forest and she sat down moving some of the snowflakes. She was thinking of spreading snow over a war zone just so they could stop.

"Princess Jakeline!" she turned to see Icicle coming her way.

"What is it?" Jakeline asked.

"Your Grandfather is looking for you."

"How important is it?" Jakeline asked.

"Very, so go or he will be rather angry."

"Fine, maybe I can go somewhere else."

"No, Jakeline."

"Fine, just because I don't want to get you in trouble." Jakeline told him and practically flew toward the Throne Room.

#

"Jakeline."

"Grandpapa." She replied.

"Mother Nature came to visit me today."

"Yeah, what did she want I thought she didn't like to come because of everything?" Jakeline said to him with a smile.

"Yes, well she came and she asks something of me."

"What?"

"She wants a representative of Winter in her meetings."

"So you want me to look over the land while you're away?" she asked.

"No." Old Man Winter said and Jakeline looked at him before she got what he had meant and she didn't like the answer.

"No…no, Grandpa the other spirits."

"You have not met so do not know how they are."

"But."

"Jakeline you are my heir you must attend this, it is a way of you to learn."

"Fine, but I am not going to like it."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The day of the dreaded visit arrived and Jakeline had to dress like royalty. She was dressed in a light blue gown with lace sleeves with her cape and small grown made of snow. She had her staff in her hands and ready to go.

"I'm ready and I'll be back later." Jakeline told him.

#

Jakeline arrived to Mother's Natures domain and it was very different it seemed to always be divided in four and it had this glow to it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jakeline turned to see a girl with absurdly long hair it was blond covered in flowers a crown of flowers in her hair and she was dressed a pink/purple color dress.

"Yes?"

"Oh you are adorable, my name is Rapunzel I am the Spirit of Spring you must be the Spirit of Winter."

"Jakeline Frost at your service."

"I heard about you, your Old Man Winter's granddaughter you're the Princess."

"Yes." She said.

"Well come on…no let's wait for the others."

They didn't have to wait much, the next one to come was a girl in a green dress and fiery red hair, and she had a bow in her hands and arrows in her back.

"Oi, Rapunzel is good to see ya."

"Merida the Winter season has finally sent someone."

'Really."

"Hello." Jakeline said.

"The Winter Princess." Merida said. "I am the Spirit of Summer just saw you know I am protective of my season."

"So am I?" Jakeline told her.

"Here comes Hiccup I think both of you will become friends cause you know help him." Rapunzel told her. Jakeline looked up to see a bow dressed in black with a brown and orange crown.

"Hello." Hiccup said.

"Hello." The girls replied.

"This is Jakeline Frost." Rapunzel told him.

"Do you know Jokul Frosti?" Hiccup asked and Jakeline blushed a bit.

"I'm Jokul Frosti." She replied.

"What but you're a boy?" Hiccup told her with a chuckle.

"It's not my fault the Vikings confused me with a boy." Jakeline told him.

#

Hiccup didn't let go and would call Jakeline _'Jokul'_ playfully throughout the meeting making Jakeline laugh. Mother Nature was happy because what she wanted worked. The plans for the next two years with the weather was worked out, not without some problems with Jakeline's playfulness she did warn them that there would be time were Winter had to come.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
